My Randomesian OneShots c:
by VikkiSuLuvzYew
Summary: Random one-shots to help me get inspiration. Some songs, including the bands BOTDF, BrokeNCYDE, Far East Movement, and much more. Fun Ones, Sad Ones, and whatever emotions I feel as I write them. Love or Hate, it's your opinion. Thanks for reading! -Vikki
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
>I'm very very very very sorry about not updating any of my other stories. Things just pop up and i kinda lost inspiration...<p>

Again, SORRY for not updating any of my others. I just read them all again and realized they were all horrible and didn't really make much sense to me anymore so please help me out here people! I know there are very kind people out there that can help a girl think of ideas! That means YOU! "/

Anyway, I'm pretty excited about this project. I'm still not sure when I'll update the others though. I just have a lot of great oneshot ideas for y'all! :)

Appreciate it kind peoples!

VikkiSuLuvzYew!i!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my first one-shot. Enjoy! 3

Rated K

Hermione looked at the back of his tall silhouette, her thoughts racing through her head over and over. She knew that it was impossible, but a girl can always dream. But this dream has gone too far. She had lost her grip on her heart when she finally admitted to herself that she loved him.  
>He stole it without knowing and will always have it no matter what, refusing to let it loose till he finds the master of it. She lost all sense or right and wrong when she fell in love with the blond that tortured her all these years.<br>When she fell in love with Draco Malfoy.  
>She stared at his back, her whole body longing for him, and confessed for the millionth time in her head.<br>I LOVE YOU.  
>I love you so much it breaks my heart to think about you. I never know if I either wanna make out with you or break your nose. Sometimes both. I love you so much it makes me hate you because you cost me too much emotional pain. You make me wish I never met you, then take it back because I don't know if I could live without you. I miss your constant teasing. I love when you smile, and your laugh gets me high. I love looking into your eyes and getting drowned in a silver sea. I love your touch. I love getting attention from you. When you tell me I hurt you or look too deep into my eyes I cry because you have no idea how much you hurt me and I can see I'll never get to have you...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

1Song+1ConfusedSlytherin=?

Rated T-ish

It started out as a regular day at Hogwarts. Well, as regular as you could get at a school of wizards and witches.  
>A very tired and disheveled Draco Malfoy was just coming in from Quidditch practice. He made his way to the Head's Common Room and immediately went to shower.<br>When he came out, he heard a most absurd sound.

_"THEY SAY ALL TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!"  
><em>  
>Immediately, he grabbed a towel and ran up to Granger's room, where the sound came from.<br>"Merlin, Granger, what the bloody-"  
>He stopped at her open door and started, unable to keep his mouth shut.<br>There, in black shorts and an off-the-shoulder shirt that said "Bitches Get Stitches", was the supposedly prude Head Girl, holding a brush in one hand and jumping on the bed like a lunatic.  
>She was doing some type of nodding with her head that looked like it might hurt, her hair flopping crazily around her head. She also had some sort of contraption in her ears. She had her eyes squeezed shut and gripped the brush and brought it up to her mouth.<p>

_"THEY COULD CARE LESS AS LONG AS SOMEONE'LL BLEED! SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE!"_

The sudden noise made the Slytherin Prince accidentally misplace his elbow that he was leaning against the doorframe and fall ungracefully to the ground, his bangs flopping into his eyes.  
>He quickly scrambled up, and when he lift his head his cold silver eyes met the warm chocolate eyes of Hermione Granger's. She was giving him a quizzical look.<br>"Uh, Malfoy, what are you doing in my bedroom?"  
>"I came to check and see if you were having some sort of stroke. By the looks of it, you most likely were. And please, bloody tell me what are you wearing?"<br>She looked down at her attire and blushed. She didn't normally let anyone see this much of her skin.  
>"Uh, it's something muggles wear. See these?" She pointed at her shorts. "These are shorts. And this-" She pointed at her shirt. "Is a shirt and the words are the title of a song I like from one of my favorite bands." She self-consciously pulled at the ends of her shirt.<br>"And what, pray tell me, were you doing? Or, as I assumed, you WERE having a stroke?"  
>She blushed even deeper.<br>"Actually, I was, uh, rocking out. That, in muggle terms, is when a person is really hyper and wants to freak out and shake her head and just do whatever. And these-" She pulled out her earphones before he could ask. "These are earphones. They allow you to listen music without other people listening in. She put them in Draco's ears.

_"So don't you take this drink from me. I will knock you down on your knees!"  
><em>  
>"Granger, why in Merlin's name is a guy telling me he will knock me on my knees if I take his drink? Doesn't he know of Draco Malfoy? My father will hear about this!" He listened some more. "I am not a bloody girl! I am a boy! A <em>straight<em> boy!" He ripped off the earphones and threw them at an amused Hermione.  
>"What the hell is the bloody git thinking? I think you need to get your earmuffs fixed, Granger."<br>"Ear_phones_. And no, they do not need to be fixed. It's a _song_, Malfoy. They sing it and record it for people to listen to. They aren't actually talking to you."  
>"Humph, I knew that." He got up and stormed off, bits of his hair sticking up from his fall.<br>"Um, Malfoy?" Giggling, Hermione picked up his towel. "You forgot your towel!"  
>He stormed back in and ripped his towel from the hands of a hysterical girl and stormed off again, running to his room and slamming his door.<br>After calmed down, Hermione said softly to herself, "Guess the rumors about his size were true after all..."  
>Shrugging, she placed her earphones on again.<p>

_"CHOP CHOP CHOP YOU UP! I'M A MONSTER! (hah hah hah) EAT YOU LIKE A CANNIBAL! SPIT YOU OUT LIKE AN ANIMAL!"  
><em>  
>Upstairs, Draco heard her singing and started trembling.<br>Granger's a cannibal? I never knew...

A/N Special thanks to my friend StoryWriterOf-All101 for inspiring me for this!

Songs:  
>1. (The one Hermione was singing first) Teenagers - My Chemical Romance<br>2.(The one Draco listened to) 2 Drunk 2 Drive - BrokeNCYDE 3  
>3. (I think you know LoL :) I'ma Monster! - Blood On The Dance Floor 3<p>

Don't like my songs I listen to, don't hate. Different people like different music so STFU and get over it because out of over a million FanFictions you chose to read this one. It's all your fault! c(;

Anyway, advice is welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lonely Dance

Rated: K+ish

They talked about her, she knew. She saw the "discreet" glances that came her way. Her hobby was one that people loved to talk about.

"Whore...Bitch...Mudblood...Slut...Prostitute..." The whispers echoed through her ears and imprinted themselves in her brain. But it's okay. She'll cry them off later.

She walked up to the small podium in the middle of the bar, making her mind blank of any real emotions. Slowly, quietly, she started the dance.

The pole was her crown, the podium her throne. She was queen.

The onlookers cheered, but she barely heard. Her main focus was the dance, and only the dance.

She did every about every single thing you could imagine with a pole-dancer.

She didn't simply dance around like a stripper. The way she danced was graceful, refined. If she wasn't dancing in the middle of some dirty bar you would think she was a professional ballet dancer. The onlookers watched, mesmerized.

She was amazing in every sense.

She finished the dance, ignoring the applause. She didn't care.

She stepped off calmly, putting her long curls in a ponytail. Then, she walked out of the bar, her face solemnly grim.

This is the last time.

Three weeks later Hermione Jean Granger didn't appear at work.

A day after that she was reported missing.

A year later people realized she wasn't appearing again.

They thought she was dead, but they'll never know...

She was at a place where no one could reach her. Where she could dance forever and ever...


	5. Chapter 5

Take Me Home Tonight

Rated: T+ish

Hermione sat at the bar and glared into her drink.

"Damn Ginny and her outrageous plans."

"Come on, 'Mione, it'll be fun! I mean, ever since Ron cheated on you with that Lavender skank you hardly party anymore! Come on, just one night? Please? Pretty please?"

Ginny made her best puppy-dog face, knowing that her best friend couldn't not agree to her.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes at the redhead.

"Sure, why not? Just let me get r-"

"No problem!" Quickly, Ginny transfigured Hermione's clothes and shoes into a blood-red minidress and pumps. She used magic to do Hermione's makeup and quickly they left.

And now there she was, stuck at a lowly bar all lonely. Ginny had immediately hooked up with a very familiar Italian (;) that was hot as hell while Hermione was practically yawning.

Sighing, she took out her wand, and right when she was about to go home something unbelievable happened.

Draco Malfoy fell from the sky. Into Hermione's lap.

"Merlin, it's raining Malfoy's! I better take cover!"

But as much as she tried, she couldn't get him off.

"Is he dead?..."

Suddenly, he moved, proving her theory wrong.

He looked up and grinned lazily at her, and she could tell he was totally intoxicated. Just as she was about to hex him off, he started singing.

_"Girl I'm too drunk to drive_

_Will you take me home tonight?_

_You can be my sugar dumpling, muffin baby, pumpkin pie!"_

Hermione stared at him, shocked. Did Draco Malfoy just tell her to take him home with her? As she pondered this, he burst into song again.

_"So look into my eyes._

_Do you really think I'd lie?_

_Girl I'm not kidding when I say I need a fuckin' ride!"_

Flabbergasted, she stared at the blonde who was in her lap. She thought about her choices.

**1. Bring Malfoy home and maybe have the best shag of her life, and fuck everyone who cares.**

**2. Hex him off and leave to an empty house and drink wine all alone and regret this choice.**

**3. Fuck it all, who would pass up a chance to be fucked senseless by a gorgeous, rich, HAWT blond like Draco Malfoy?**

She grinned, her decision made. Definitely number 3.

Smiling wickedly to herself, she brought both of them to her house and continued the night by getting fucked senseless by Draco Malfoy.

Meanwhile, at the club...

Ginny got up and punched Blaise in victory.

"Hah! I won the bet! 50 galleons now!"

Reluctantly, the Slytherin handed her the money.

She grinned and took it, but then a look of concern passed her face.

"But what about tomorrow?"

Blaise grinned.

"Draco always liked Granger. He just never acted on it. What better way to help my best mate by using the Imperious Curse and make him finally act?"

"Can't wait to ask 'Mione what happens..."

A/N should I make this a two-shot and describe the next morning? Hehehe gotta love Blaise! ;)

Song- 2 Drunk 2 Drive by BrokeNCYDE

My favorite band of 2 weeks LoL :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Why did you kiss me?**

**Rated: T-ish**

**A/N: This actually happened to me once. Except, the ending was **_**way**_** different…**

I walked the empty hallway with Ginny, already missing Hogwarts. Tomorrow was our last day.

"Granger." I jumped up, surprised to hear his voice behind me. I turned around and glared at him, Ginny behind me.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye." He didn't know what he was doing. He looked at her cute expression, emotions jumbled up in heart. "Sheesh, Granger."

Hermione gave him a look. Annoying prat.

"Hermione." Ginny looked at her best friend. "Malfoy." She looked at her enemy. She could feel the tension between them and wanted to loosen it up. "I dare you two to kiss."

"What? No!" Hermione turned and stared at her friend, and incredulous look on her face. Malfoy was doing the same.

Ginny looked at them back, meeting their gazes defiantly. "Well, if you two aren't gonna kiss, I dare y'all to look into each other's eyes. Real deeply too."

Annoyed by what was going on, Draco turned Granger around. "Let's get this over with so the Weaselette will leave us alone.

Hermione agreed and looked up into his eyes. She soon became mesmerized with the silver orbs, seeing pale and dark shades of grey streaked in them.

Draco, on the other hand, was mesmerized by Granger's eyes. They were chocolate brown as he already knew, but he was surprised to see chestnut flecks in them. He unconsciously leaned in closer for a better look.

She did the same.

Suddenly, their lips met. Ginny grinned and ran off to give her friend and her enemy some "privacy".

Draco and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes, shocked.

Then, Draco went for it, knowing the worst that could happen was her punching him in the face. Again.

Hermione was even more shocked when he closed his eyes and started to move his mouth against hers. She didn't know what to do. Her instinct was to push him off and punch him, but she realized that she kinda liked having his mouth on hers. She began to kiss him back, shocking him.

They kissed slowly, mouths moving as one. It eventually got deeper, and their tongues entwined with one another.

Then, they pulled back, looking into one another's eyes.

They both spoke at the same time.

"Why'd you kiss me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Teach Me How to Scream**

**Rated: T+ish**

**A/N this one is dedicated to k99. LoL you said you loved it so you're gonna get it! =D**

**Another story where Hermione's taste of music affect Draco very much...**

_"Girls scream my name like it's bout to get wild! Just scream my name like it's going out of style!"_

Hermione sang at the top of her lungs, unaware that a certain blond was in his room. Hearing the lyrics, a certain blond ran out to have a talk with the Head Girl.

"GRANGER!" Hermione turned to see a very angry Head Boy.

"What, Malfoy?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME YOU WERE A BLOODY LESBIAN!"

"...WHAT? MALFOY, I CERTAINLY AM NOT A LESBIAN!" Hermione looked at the boy, wondering just how stupid can he be.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SINGING THAT?"

Hearing those words, Hermione burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears were pouring down her cheeks, and she fell on her knees and hit the ground repeatedly with her fist.

Draco, on the other hand, was not finding any of this amusing at all. He crossed his arms and glared at the hysterical Gryffindor. After a few minutes of impatiently watching an insane girl roll around the floor and laugh, he pulled out his wand.

"Rictusempra."

Hermione laughed even more, the charm causing invisible hands to tickle her in the most ticklish places.

"Ma-heheheh-Malf-hehehehhehe-_MALFOY!_ Hahahaha-stop-_PLEASE_!"

Satisfied, he used his wand to stop it. The girl finally got up and looked straight into his eyes, a quizzical look on her face.

"You really don't listen to music, do you Malfoy?"

"I don't bloody care! I just wanted to know if you were a bloody lesbian, and, if not, WHY were you singing those lyrics?" His usually pale face was red by now.

"Uh, as I said before, it's music. Actually, it's a really good song._ Teach me how to scream, teach me teach me how to scream..."_

Draco raised his eyebrows, an evil idea forming in his mind.

"So...I want to listen to this so called "song" of yours."

"Come on, I'll show you." She grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs to her room. Once there, she let go and went to get her iPod. Draco followed her, smirking evilly in his head.

When she had her back turned, Draco suddenly tackled her into the bed and covered her mouth with his. His tongue and hers fought for dominance. His body surprised him when it suddenly felt on fire, and on instinct he deepened the kiss.

When they both gasped for breath, Hermione stared at him with wide eyes.

Breathlessly, she whispered, "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

He smirked at her and started kissing her collarbone.

"Well, Hermione, I'm teaching you how to scream."

**A/N so, just a little idea that popped into my head. Sure, they're a bit OOC, but it's fan-fiction people! LoL I hope you enjoyed it!**

**k99, I wanted to thank you with this little story. And yes, BrokeNCYDE is AMAZING!**

**BrokeNCYDE will never die! c(;**


	8. Chapter 8

AN here's another of my lovely-haha just kidding-oneshots. I really hope you enjoy and just maybe read some of my other stories? Just maybe? LoL I won't pressure you. :D Everyone having a good summer so far? I got me a job! O: I'll try to see what other ideas I might have somewhere in my storage cabinets of my brain... Thanks a lot =]

Prudes and Ferrets

The day Moody made Malfoy into a ferret was, undoubtedly, one o the best days of her life.  
>The sad thing was that even in ferret form, he believes himself to be a righteous pure-blood. Bummer.<br>Hermione sat in the Head's common room, reminiscing back to that day. She giggled at the mental picture of him in ferret form wearing a cute little pink tutu. She didn't know where the image came from, but it made her body shake with laughter. Failing at several attempts to control herself, she gave up and placed the book she had been reading on the small table beside her armchair, barely being able to place the book down before practically falling over and laughing.  
>Suddenly, a very irritated blond came in the room.<br>"Granger." She looked up to see Draco Malfoy glaring at her, his hair disheveled. She burst out laughing, irritating him even more. What the hell is wrong with her?  
>"Granger." His voice rose slightly, but it did nothing except make her laugh more. She was imagining the tutu'ed ferret dancing around in high heels and a hot pink wig, looking a lot like a messed up version of Barbie with furry blondness and enough arrogance to match Voldemort's.<br>Meanwhile, as the Gryffindor was rolling on the flood in hysterics, Draco was very annoyed. He was trying to study for the upcoming N. E. W. T. S., but, obviously, he couldn't. The Gryffindor was driving him INSANE! One day she tries to hex his jewels off and the next she rolling on the floor LAUGHING. Bloody girls and their stupid mood swings.  
>Giving up, he cast a silencing charm on the common room and stomped up the stairs, grumbling about 'Gryffindorks' and 'Swinging girls'.<br>Meanwhile, in the common room Hermione stumbled as she got up, finally recovering from her fit of giggles. Don't think of a ferret. Don't think of a ferret. Too late. She fell on her chair and burst out laughing, once again.

Later that night-

After recovering from her "little" burst of laughter, she snuck up into Malfoy's room.  
>Silently, she crept in and saw him at his desk. He was hunched over, completely oblivious to the intruder. Mentally, she tsked at his lowered defenses. He really needs to learn.<br>Giggling, she muttered a charm.  
>"Rictusempra."<br>Suddenly, the Slytherin Prince doubled over in laughter, his arms wrapped around his torso. He laughed so hard that he fell out of his seat, making her laugh too. He turned around and glare-laughed at her, not able to express his anger because of the charm.  
>"G-G-G-GRANGER!" He yelled between bursts of uncontrollable laughter.<br>Meanwhile, the Gryffindor Princess was doubled over in laughter, accidentally dropping her wand in the progress.  
>Seeing that his attacker was distracted, Draco quickly crawled over, laughing along the way. He grabbed her wand and muttered the counter-charm on himself. Then, he went in for the kill.<br>His target was shamelessly laughing, somehow making her way onto his bed in the process. He grinned. This was too easy.  
>Like a weird blond snake, he struck. He tackled her.<br>"Malfoy! Get-" She was interrupted by his lips on hers.  
>After a while, they broke apart.<br>"Princess, why did you do that? I was studying you know."  
>"Gosh, Draco! And they call me the prude, dammit!"<br>"Says the girl who spent practically her entire Hogwarts's life studying to get "O"'s on everything. And freaked out when she got anything under an "O". Yeah, I'm totally the prude here."  
>"Just because I was actually serious about work doesn't mean I was a prude!"<br>"Hon, you almost hexed Finnigan's balls off when he tried to hug you. You were a prude."  
>"Nu-uh."<br>"Uh-huh."  
>"Nu-uh."<br>"Uh-huh."  
>"Nu-" She was interrupted by being lifted off the bed. "Draco!"<br>She was levitated outside his room and was dropped painfully out his door.  
>"Wait till I'm done with my N. E. W. T.'s, okay?"<br>She sat, scowling.  
>He's such a prude.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**:) And if you like my little one-shots, maybe you should read my song-ish fics "Bewitched"(based on BODTF's song) and "Baby, I'm So Lonely (based on 2NE1's song) they're both a lot like these, but longer. Love you guys!**

**Rated-T for slight language  
>Fighting For Air<strong>

_I Never Let Love In  
>I Left It On The Dresser<br>I Never Let Love Leave An Impression  
>But Like A Fingerprint<br>I Find You At My Fingertips..._

Draco listened to the "song". He had stolen Hermione's "iPod" and was trying to see all the "music" she listened to.  
>His eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw how much varieties of "music" she liked. There was "rock", "electronic", "techno", "alternative", "country", "pop", and much more. He almost got a headache staring at all her music.<br>Now, he was listening to a song called "Fighting For Air" by a strange-looking band called "Far East Movement". He liked it.  
>It simply stated his feelings for a certain Gryffindor...<p>

_You Always On My Mind Like Reflections On My Shades  
>I Gotta Look Away Cuz I Could Stare At You For Days...<em>

_I'm Not Gonna Lie I Want Your Body  
>But I Know There's More Than Just Your Body<br>I Don't Want You With Just Somebody  
>Imma Let You Know<br>I Need To Sit Down Girl Cuz I Can't Breathe  
>You Take My Breath Away<br>From  
>Me...<br>_  
>He stared at the object in his hand, wondering how it was stating practically everything he felt. Maybe there was someone very tiny in it that could read minds!<br>He carefully placed it on his bed, remembering what Hermione told him about being careful with it. Then, he started talking to it.  
>"Hello there." Silence. Obviously, the person in there was either deaf or ignoring him.<br>"Hello there." This time he was louder. Silence. Well, third time's the charm.  
>"HELLO THERE YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Well, that should do it. Still, there was silence. Maybe there wasn't a tiny person after all...<br>"MALFOY! WHERE THE HELL IS MY iPOD?" Shnit.  
>He turned to see a very angry Hermione Granger at his doorway, her arms crossed and eyes glaring. At him. Shit.<br>"I was trying to set up for a song I want to play for you." her eyes softened a little, but she still kept an angry stance.  
>"And why did you not tell me?"<br>"It was supposed to be a surprise." She finally gave up being angry and came to sit by him on his bed.  
>"You know I hate surprises. Really, Draco, you nearly gave me a heart attack. That was a gift from my parents. And why were you trying to scream the roof off?"<br>"Uh, well, I thought a tiny person lived in your iPod..."  
>She laughed at him for a while, and his heart soared every time she grinned at him.<br>"Draco, you always find a way to amuse me."  
>Suddenly, he took the iPod and looked at her.<br>"I have a song I wanna dedicate to you." He flashed her a rare half-smile and pressed play.  
><em><br>We Watched As The World Watched You Cry_...

"Ah, wrong song! Dammit, where is that song?"

_Here's To Your Perfect Weapon, Crack Bones With Blind Aggression..._

"Dammit!" But he made mental note to listen to the song later. It seemed pretty interesting...

_You Got Me Bewitched, Cuz I'm Under Your Spell..._

"That's not even for this story!"  
><em><br>They Say Love Is Blind  
>But You So Fine<br>If I Keep You In My Life I'd Never Close Eyes  
>I'm Not Gonna Lie I Want Your Body<br>But I Know There's More Than Just Your Body  
>I Don't Want You With Just Somebody<br>Imma Let You Know  
>I Need To Sit Down Girl Cuz I Can't Breathe<br>You Take My Breath Away  
>From<br>Me..._

They listened in silence, him in anxiousness and her in contempt. Slowly, she brought her head and rested it on his shoulder, smiling. That sat like that for a while, him leaning against the wall and her lying on his shoulder, the iPod blasting the song at full volume.  
>"Draco, you're adorable." Is that good or bad?<br>He didn't realize that he spoke out loud.  
>"Good, silly." She smiled and looked up at him.<br>"Ooh girl can't you see, what you've done to me, you take my breath away from me. Do you know how many times I sing that every day?" He really never heard the song before that day, but she didn't need to know that. He already knew the song by heart.  
>She turned and wrapped an arm around his torso, hugging him close.<br>"So, you want my body? Interesting." She laughed as his face turned red.  
>"Just playing, you big oaf. We can get into that later." She snuggled against his body, making him sigh inwardly in contempt. He leaned back and relaxed. It turned out to be a good idea after all.<br>Thank you tiny deaf person in Hermione's iPod.

Songs:  
>Main song-"Fighting For Air" Far East Movement<br>1st song he got wrong-"You Done Goofed" Blood On The Dance Floor ;D  
>2nd song-"Perfect Weapon" Black Veil Brides :D<br>3rd Song-"Bewitched" Blood On The Dance Floor c(;


End file.
